


The Prince and the Sculptor

by routinepoutine



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/routinepoutine/pseuds/routinepoutine
Summary: Isaiah is an angel, a prince and a messenger. Danny grew up on a farm and is currently working as an apprentice to the castle's resident artist. Original stuff, Mine. My Boys.





	

Isaiah touches his neck softly, gently, because this is something new between him and Danny. Though it is not unlike the two of them to be touching; Isaiah is familiar with the curve of Danny’s waist, the way he hugs, the way he holds. They have never been shy, always falling into each other, hands and hearts trying to keep up and make sense of the way they know each other.

Isaiah knows all of Danny, and his lips taste exactly how they look. Yet this all feels just on the precipice of something bigger, wider. Isaiah is far too cautious a man to not treat it as such. His kisses are feather light trailing along the side of Danny’s neck. 

It all seems so delicate. Maybe it is just air in this room, and how Isaiah can never catch it between kisses. Or it could be due to the fact he is kissing Danny, best friend of 10 years, and he is kissing back. He supposes its a combination of the two. 

Danny seems to be matching his pace, kissing slowly. He starts tracing the familiar triangle of freckles Isaiah has where his cheek meets his jaw. It’s so tender he has to pull away; he’s smiling too wide to kiss. Forehead to forehead, Isaiah says, “We should have done this a long time ago,” and he punctuates it with a kiss. Danny responds like he always does, encouraging and forthright. Isaiah for once, follows suit.


End file.
